The godfather interviews
by thegirlintardis
Summary: Bella Swan joins the high school newspaper. Her first story in an interview with Edward Cullen. As she learns more about the mysterious boy everyone wonders about, she enters murky waters as she learns about his family. Will Bella be able to publish the ultimate story that will lead to the ultimate betrayal? Story COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Your typical high school extra-curricular**

He wasn't like any other student in this school. Not in the way I thought I was different. My identity crisis is, to be honest, the regular teenage-angst-nobody-understands-me-and-I-wanna-run-away-and-join-a-circus. But he was trying to disappear for real, always in the shadows. He was trying not to draw attention to himself. In a school and town this small, however, it was near to impossible. This didn't stop him. Mysterious has a new definition: Edward Cullen.

I knew I wasn't the only student wondering about him. My game plan since starting as "the new girl" a couple of months back, had been to blend in and lay low. My mother would get tired of all the travelling with her new husband any day now and then I can escape the empty cold wet and icy prison I currently live in: Forks. My dad, sheriff and your typical small-town bachelor, was doing the same. He let me be, but I don't know for how much longer. That was my main reason for joining the school newspaper. I needed a distraction from all the nothingness in this town. I enjoy writing and Dad seemed sort of relieved when I told him. I guess most of the junkies he has arrested were not high school newspaper journalists.

The Forks High Gazette was founded in 1994 and started out as mediocre as it is now. That is, until Jessica was chosen as the new editor. It was made clear at the first staff meeting that this will be the year we win the National High School Newspaper Awards, hosted by the New York Times. Basically, we have four months to put together weekly editions. Out of the weekly editions, three need to be chosen to send to New York for judging.

Everything was fine until I was handed my first assignment: an in-depth interview with Edward Cullen, chairperson of the literature club. Jessica, perched on her high horse, high on caffeine and power, had waved the scoring sheet of the competition on my face. "Come on Bella! Don't you see? 10% of the whole score is for the culture section. You don't wanna be the reason we lose, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Call me a journalist

**Chapter 2: Call me a journalist**

I had six days before the first draft of the story had to be in. Jessica wanted it to be classy, but understated enough for Forks High School. I found myself rolling my eyes a lot during the (very unnecessary) mandatory staff meetings she insisted on having three times a week after school. My usual routine was to get out of there as soon as possible. But after the eye-rolling started giving me headaches, I decided that it's good to participate. At least this way I can write something others actually want to read. I hope.

My first story is, frankly, a daunting one. I have to interview (aka talk to, meet, look at, breathe in front of) the most mysterious guys in school. I also haven't mentioned how beautiful he is. Not hot or pretty. Gorgeous. Like a sculpture. And quite graceful. He reads a lot. And when he reads, it's also like looking at a painting. I always try to sneak a peek at his reading material. Quite diverse, actually.

I spent about one day (and one sleepless night) working up the courage to speak to him. What if he refused to do the interview? I mean, it is quite silly. Nobody cares about the paper. The literature club has like 7 members. No one here reads on purpose. But I imagined Jessica's head exploding if I showed up empty-handed in five days, so I took a deep breath and walked to the table he sits at during lunch. With him is his four sibling: Alica, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They too were gorgeous, immaculately dressed and shut off from the rest of the students. For a moment I wondered if they were in some kind of cult? I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," I say, my voice surprisingly steady and loud.

Edward looked up from his book, his face blank. I cleared my throat.

"Can I help you?" he said. Edward put the book down on the table. His siblings stopped their conversation and stared. I felt my confidence die like a worm that had just been squished under a big shoe.

"Sorry to interrupt," I say again. "My name is Bella." I try to smile.

"Bella Swan. I know," he says. He manages to return a small smile. "Your father is the chief of police, right?"

I feel my face go bright red. Of course, I am known as the chief Swan's daughter.

"Yes, he is." I try to slow down my heart, which is doing trampoline tricks inside my chest. "Anyway, I want to ask you a favor, Edward."

"Oh. What do you need?"

I blush again, shocked at this polite manner in which he replied. His siblings, still at the table, were getting bored with the conversation. They turned back toward each other and continued talking. Edward pulled out the extra chair next to him and motioned for me to sit. "Sit down, Bella."

I sat down, fidgeting with the pen in my hand. "I joined the school's newspaper. And my first story is an interview."

Edward started laughing. It sounded like music. For a moment I didn't want it to stop. I felt my face go red, betraying my thoughts once again.

"Surely you don't mean to interview me?" Edward said. He looked amused.

"Well, yeah. For the culture section, since you are chairperson of the lit club."

"Oh, I see. We are quite lit, yes." Edward laughed. "I guess it's okay. I don't promise to be a good interviewee though."

"And I don't promise to be a good interviewer."

"Fair enough. When did you want to do the interview?"

"I only have five days to interview you and to write it up, so as soon as you can."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I just have to run a quick errand for my dad. I can meet you at the diner?"

"Sure, that's perfect."

"See you then."

The bell rang and the cafeteria scattered back to the class. For the rest of the day my mind was in that diner. For the first time in months I found myself looking forward to something. Maybe my true calling is to be a journalist? Or maybe, like every other teenager in this town, I was drooling over Edward Cullen.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it** **I would really appreciate a review or just a comment to say hi. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 The early bird catches them

**Chapter 3: the early bird catches them in the act**

I decided to wear black. Mainly because it is slimming, simple and professional. The fact that I might be mourning my journalistic career by the end of the day, was another reason. I looked ok, but the weather made my skin clammy. I wore my hair in a pony tail, hoping that gave me a preppy type look. No one likes a journalist that looks like a zombie. I also grabbed my new camera. Finally, I had some use for it. Don't get me wrong, Forks is a beautiful place. But I don't see that. I see the wet. I feel the cold. And it makes me feel lonely.

School flew by, probably because I couldn't focus on anything being said. Edward has some classes with me. He was also wearing black, I noticed. When the last bell rang I hung around the newspaper's tiny office for a while, going through the questions I wanted to ask him. Jessica was talking to Angela, discussing the body that had been found in the woods over the previous weekend. Angela thought the story didn't fit our vision as a newspaper. Jessica, who by now knew the competition's scoring sheet by heart, explained that hard core news could only help. I slipped out before I was dragged into the argument.

When I arrived at the diner I was slightly early. I parked my truck and thought I'd walk over to the small shopping centre on other side of the street to visit the ATM. The diner's card machine was notoriously untrustworthy. I took the short route to the ATM, which is around the back of the building. It had a dark and shady ally vibe, but being the chief's daughter I knew crime rates in Forks couldn't even be considered as "crime rates."

The weather was quite cloudy and the air heavy. I zipped up my jacket up to my chin and crossed the road. As I neared the back of the building, I swore I could hear Edward's voice. He was mad, but not yelling.

"My father means this to be a message."

Someone whimpered. I felt the hair on my back rise and my heart jumped to my throat. I wanted to run, but my legs felt like I'd just run a marathon. I held my breath and listened.

"Do you understand?" Edward asked.

Again, someone whimpered. There was silence. I shut my eyes, hoping I could disappear into thin air. Finally, a soft voice spoke. "I am sorry Eddie. Tell your father. The package will be hear by the end of the week." The man's voice was soft, and he was clearly in pain.

I took a few steps closer the back of the building, remaining behind the side of the wall. _Maybe I could call the police?_ I thought. The man sounded like he was dying. But my heart was running away and something told me to stay still and not make any noises. I craned my neck to peek around the wall.

The man was Donald, owner of the butchery. My dad knew him well. He was lying against a dumpster, severely beaten. Edward was standing a few feet away. Emmett was standing right over Donald, and was obviously the fists in the conversation.

"You'll be eating with the fishes if you're lying Donnie, do you understand?" Edward was speaking slowly and very softly. "And don't call me Eddie. The package needs to be delivered with no issues this time, okay? We don't want a repeat of this weekend, do we?"

Donald whimpered again. "No, no. Tell your father. I swear."

I ducked back, my head pounding. _A repeat of this weekend?_ I thought. My blood was racing through my body, cold. I felt numb and, honestly, my imagination was running wild. Wild as in, the body they found in the woods over the weekend. I walked slowly to the front of the building, not wanting to hear any more. I was nauseous. My shaking hands looked through my bag for my cell phone. Just as I was about to call an ambulance, Jessica called me. The ringtone was loud and I gave a loud whelp as it started vibrating. I answered, hoping that her friendly and bossy voice will help me calm down before the interview.

"Hey Jessica."

"Hey Bella. You okay? You sound kinda weird."

"Yes, I am cool. Just saw something weird."

"What? Is it something we can put in the paper?"

I smiled to myself, thinking that's exactly the kind of thing she'd want in the paper. Of course, with this thought I had a sudden image of me eating with the fishes. I shook my head. "No, just…I dunno. What's up?" 

"Oh, I just called because we are officially registered on the competition's website. I had to use three email addresses, so I used yours, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Now we only have to send in the three best issues and then hope for the best."

"I am sure we'll do well under your leadership." I felt my voice and breathing return to normal. My hands were still shaking a bit. "Jessica, what do you know about the Cullens?"

"Edward's family?" she asked.

"Yes. His dad."

"Well, I know they are very rich and mysterious. They don't really work. Like they don't have jobs. But apparently, they own a few businesses. And rumor has it that the business dealings aren't always legitimate. But it's only stories. Whenever I see them they look pretty normal. Why?" 

"No reason."

"Cool. I can't wait to see your story." 

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

When I hung up, I suddenly remembered the bloody and bruised face of Donald. I made a quick call to police, and made sure not to mention Edward. "I heard a man moan in pain behind the shopping centre in Globin Street. I didn't see anything else. But someone needs help. Please be quick." I put down the phone and saw Edward walk across the street to the diner. _Bella, calm down. Just get your shit together and go do a quick interview. You didn't see anything. Edward was just talking. You didn't see him do anything. You have no evidence. Just your stupid imagination._

For some reason, I don't know why, I headed back to the ally where Edward and Emmett had evidently left Donald. I don't know what made me do it. After seeing the weird scene play out in front of me, I was not reacting normally. I walked towards Donald. His breathing was shallow, but at least he was still breathing. His eyes were closed. That's when I did it. Once again, I can't tell you why. Maybe some sick journalist fantasy. Maybe I thought it was my duty as the chief's daughter. But I took a quick photo with my camera. As soon as I snapped it I thrust the camera in my bag and hurried away. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ I thought.

I straightened my jacket and made my way toward the diner. It was nice and warm inside. The smell of coffee filled my nostrils and I could almost feel my cold body thawing. I smiled when I saw Edward sitting in the corner.

"Hey Bella. You okay? You look pale." His voice was kind and sincere and another shiver swept through my body.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "So what else is new?" I laughed. _Is this the same guy I just heard threatening Donald?_

"I ordered you a coffee if that's okay?"

"Perfect," I say. "Are you ready for 20 questions?" I try to smiled again, my face feeling disconnected from my actual body. _Can he see the fear in my eyes?_ I thought. _Is he something to be scared of?_ I wondered.

"Yes, of course. If it's about books, I hope you have more than just 20 questions, Bella." He smiled again.

Laughing, I took of my coat and placed it on the back of my chair. "Well, then this is going to be a piece of cake." I took out my notebook and pen. "Let's get started."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I really like the direction my story is taking. Feel free to leave a comment. It will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 The interview gets weird

**Chapter 4: The interview gets weird**

 **A/N: I made some changes to Chapter 3. Bella took a picture of Donald with her camera.**

"Where would you say you're love of books comes from?" I was writing furiously on my notepad, Edward being much more talkative than I'd imagined. I wanted to record him, but was still a bit jittery. He'd been speaking for almost 40 minutes, and even though I had more than enough material to work from, I was fascinated by this boy. Every so often I flashed back to the harsh voice who had threatened Donald. _I wonder if the ambulance came?_

"My parents, I guess." 

I nodded. "And what's on your bedside table at this very moment?"

"An oldie but a goodie. Guess."

I pressed my lips together, frowning as I thought of an example.

"The Godfather." I blurted it out and regretted it as soon as I said it. My cheeks were aflame yet again.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that, Bella?" He was smiling. More an amused smile than angry.

"Well, I…err…I saw the rerun last week. Ha. That's what my dad said about the movie. An oldie but a goodie." I was surprised at how fast the lie spewed out of my mouth. "Am I not correct?" I chewed the back of the pencil, my eyes glued to my notebook.

"No, you're wrong, actually. I'm reading The Catcher in the Rye. Have you read it?"

"No, actually."

"Have you read The Godfather?" he asked.

"Nope."

I was trying to wrap up the interview, wondering how I could do it without being rude. "Is there anything else you'd like me to include in the article?" 

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "No. You had a few good questions there. Had me thinking for a bit."

"Then I think we are finished. Thanks again for helping out, Edward."

I was packing up, putting my pens and notebooks in my bag. Edward was paying the bill when Tommie from the bakery across the street came into the diner. He waved his hat in our direction and hurried over to talk to one of the waiters. His voiced was panicked and loud.

"Did you hear about Donald?" he asked the small waitress behind the counter.

"No, Donald Petty?"

"Yeah, that Donald," he said. "He just died."

For the millionth time today my heart was beating in my ears. My camera was burning a hole in my bag and my hand was itching to look at the photo. _Did it really happen?_ I looked up at Edward, who looked at Tommie. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, internal bleeding the doc says. Apparently he was badly beaten," Tommie added. "Found him behind the centre. Such a shame. I just talked to him at lunch."

The waitress shook her head. "Do they know who did it?"

"No. His wallet was taken, though. So probably some low-life thief. Such a shame," he said, and sighed. "Funeral should be soon. Chief was just at the hospital and didn't look to hopeful about evidence and such. Tommie ordered a coffee and left a couple of minutes later.

Edward was obviously in a hurry to leave. "Bella, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I stared at him as he left the diner, hurrying to his car. His car sped out of the parking, in the direction of his mansion/house on the edge of town. No one exactly knew where he lived. I wondered how hard it would be to find out.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading** **Feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5: we are not in Kansas anymore

**Chapter 5: We are officially not in Kansas anymore**

I had spent the rest of the day writing up the interview, my thoughts swimming with the beautiful quotes of Edward Cullen. I smile as I read my notes, remembering how he seemed like an ordinary book-lover. Of course, I'd remember Donald. _Not so much fun if all the books he reads are smeared with the blood he has on his hands,_ I thought. But from the interview's notes it obvious that there's more to him. He talks about books and the world like he is preparing to escape this place.

It was nearly 8pm when I finished. I heard dad come in downstairs and went to greet him.

"Hey, Charlie. How was work?" He looked tired. "There's a plate in the microwave. I'll heat it up."

"Thanks Bells." He sighed and sat down at the counter. "You hear about Donnie?" 

"Yes. Sorry Dad. I know you were friends."

"Thanks. You know, for a butcher he sure knew how to fish." Charlie laughed. It was a sad laugh. "How are thing on your end?" 

I smiled, knowing he'd like hearing about my normal extra-curricular activities. _Not so much about the rest of the mafia type situation I came across._ "I interview someone for a story today. I was just writing it. It was…fun." I tried to sound casual about it. _I also took the last photo of a man who is now dead._ "Pretty normal day."

"I'm glad you had a good day. You should err… show me the article when its finished. In the paper, I mean. When it's published."

"Of course."

"Ok."

I took the now-warm plate from the microwave and handed it to him. "Eat up."

"Thanks Bells."

"So, do you have any information about Donald? Donnie, I mean."

"Not a lot. Just that he was beaten up pretty badly. That seems to be cause of death. Internal bleeding after being hit or kicked. The security cameras weren't working, so we don't much more. I guess tomorrow we see if he was in any trouble. Finances usually."

I nodded. "Oh. And one more thing. Do you perhaps know where the Cullens live?"

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen. I interviewed him."

"Why do you want to know where he lives?"

"Oh, no reason. I just…err..forgot to take his picture today. For the paper. Thought I'd swing by some time."

"Sorry, Bells. I don't know. They pretty weird those people. You hear things." 

"What kind of things"?

Charlie looked up from his plate, pondering his answer. "Nothing I can prove."

"Thanks anyway. I'm gonna go up and take a shower."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

As I walked up to my room, I knew I was not going to get any sleep tonight. _Why didn't I just tell Charlie what I saw? It's not like I would have gotten into trouble. I did nothing wrong._ I shook my head. _But Edward would have gotten into trouble._ I headed to the shower, biting my lip. _Maybe I don't want it to be true. Or maybe I don't want him to get into trouble. Maybe I might like Edward Cullen._ I laughed out loud. _Either way, I think I might be in trouble._

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you.**


	6. Chapter 6 cyberstalking and stalking

**Chapter 6: cyberstalking then real stalking**

I woke up early the next day, with a new plan. Charlie was still sleeping. I hurriedly ate some cereal and was in my truck within 30 minutes. The road to Jacob's can be a bit dodgy, especially after rain. Which is almost every day. But the mud wasn't to bad and I made the trip in record time. Jacob Black lives about 20 minutes away from my house on a reservation. He is a couple of years younger than me. He likes bikes, sport and, most importantly, is good with computers. And hacking. Jacob was already outside when I parked my truck.

"Morning Bella!" He flashed me a killer smile. _The girls on the res must like that smile,_ I thought.

"Morning Jake." I hopped out of my truck and hugged him. "Thanks for agreeing to help out."

"No problem. If you need any help cyberstalking anybody, I am your man." He grinned. "Edward Cullen you say?"

"Yeah." We started walking toward the garage, where Jacob had a very nice set-up for his computer.

"You want his address?"

"Yeah."

"You couldn't just ask him?"

"Well…err…no. I…I dunno. It seems weird."

"And just showing up at his house won't be?"

I shook my head. "No, it won't be. It will seem journalistic of me. Like I used my spidey-journo-senses to find him."

"You, the chief's daughter, are actually just breaking the law."

We were sitting in front of a huge computer. Jake was typing away. "No, you are." I smiled.

"Gimme a minute. It won't be to difficult."

"I only need to be in school in 40 minutes, so we're good." I glanced at my watch.

"Bingo!"

"You got it?"

"Yes. It's quite close to the res, actually. Probably a 10-minute drive." He jotted down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks, so much Jake! I owe you." I got up from the chair. "I think I'll quickly go see where it is."

"Why? You're gonna be late for school."

"I won't be."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure you don't do anything stupid." 

I grinned. "Too late, Jakey."

"Don't call me that. Give a minute to get my jacket. I'm coming with you."

It actually took me less than 10 minutes to find the weird entrance to Edward's mansion. Yes, mansion. We parked a bit away and walked towards the beautiful brick building. It had an old, yet modern feel.

"So, are you gonna knock"? Jacob asked, clearly not agreeing with my plan.

"Yeah." I ignored the tiny voice in my head telling me to get back in the truck. Jacob walked behind me. I walked up the step and knocked. Nothing happened. I looked back at Jake and shrugged. I knocked again. Then I broke the law for the second time today. I turned the knob and the door opened.

"Bella, wait-"

"I just wanna see Jake. Aren't you curious?"

Jake looked at me, his eyes wide. "Of course I'm curious. But my dad isn't the chief. So no one is bailing me out of prison today."

"Of course Charlie would bail you out!"

"Gee, thanks. That makes everything okay." 

I once again ignored the voice in my head, louder now, and walked into Edward's house. It was, as expected, very elegant. Family pictures and expensive art. Dark colors. A lot of windows. And somewhere, music was playing.

"Do you hear the music, Bella?" Jake asked, whispering. "Someone is here. We gotta go."

I was about to protest when I heard Edward's voice. He was on the phone.

"Dad, calm down. I'll fix this."

I looked at Jacob, panicking.

"I am going to Port Angeles right now to meet with the guy. I"ll keep you updated."

I motioned towards the door. "Be quiet," I mouthed. Jacob and I got into the truck just as Edward came stomping out the front door. We watched as he got into his car and sped away.

"Let's follow him." _Why did you just say that, you idiot?_ I thought. _Drop Jake off first and then make more stupid decisions._

"Okay."

I stared at Jacob in disbelief. "What?" 

"I'm intrigued. And I think you need me to keep you from getting arrested."

"Okay. Then we'll skip school. Let's follow Edward Cullen."

It took me a while to catch up Edward, who, by the looks of his driving, does not fear dying in a car crash. He stopped at one of three tourist attractions and went into a weird little book store.

"I guess Edward's into hippie-voo-doo shit, then?" Jacob asked as we got out of the car.

"Haha."

We walked towards the bookstore. Inside it was musty and dark. _You average, weird, cult-ish bookstore_ , I thought. I didn't have a plan, except to stalk Edward Cullen. _What a productive day, Bella,_ I muttered to myself. But the sarcasm was short-lived, as Jake and I bumped right into Edward in the dictionary section. I gave a small yelp and felt my face turn red.

"Bella?" Edward sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at Jacob, hoping for inspiration to strike. "We were just doing some research for a story."

"Oh. Cool. How's the story looking?"

"Very good."

I was about to introduce Jacob when it happened. It took only a split second for all hell to break lose. A shot rang out. Edward jerked backwards as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. I saw a spurt of blood. Jacob shoved me down. I could hear myself screaming as I hit the floor. _Why couldn't I stop screaming?_ I wondered. Then, with Jacob's warm hand grasping for mine, everything went black.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I like the direction this is taking. Hope you do too.**


	7. Chapter 7 Call me Louis Lane

**Chapter 7: Call me Louis Lane**

The throbbing in head had woken me up. But it was the ringing in my ears that reminded me where exactly I was. Jacob was standing over me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The words melted together. Then I smelt blood. The hot and irony smell made me choke, and I sat up.

Edward was proper up against a bookcase, Emmett and Jasper tending to his wound.

"Did you call an ambulance? Did you call the police?" I asked Jacob. My mouth was dry.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked, frantic. "You know, this is why you don't skip school Ferris Bueller. This is why you don't stalk the creepy dude from high school."

"I know." I took a few deep breaths, trying to make the knot in my throat go away. _Please don't start crying. Please don't start crying._

The bookstore's door opened, signaled by the tiny bell that hung the door. It was the other siblings, Alice and Rosalie. They walked in like something from the matrix – cool, calm and ready to take down all the ninja-assassins that would dare to cross their path. Alice walked towards me, and sat down, cross-legged next to me. Rosalie rushed to Edward.

"You're Bella, right?" Alice asked. Her angel-face was strangely comforting.

"Yes." I nodded. "This is Jacob." I motioned towards Jake, who was staring open-mouthed at the five Cullen children/models.

"Hey Jake. How do you feel, Bella? I heard you hit your head a bit." 

I blinked a few times, trying to remember exactly what happened. "Yeah. It all happened so fast." I looked at Jake. "Did you call an ambulance? The police?"

Jake looked at Edward, who looked very calm and healthy for someone who had just been shot. "No, Bells. They were adamant that we not do that."

"What?"

"Yeah. They were kind of weird about it." Jake looked freaked out. "I think we should just go and –"

"No, silly." Alice interrupted. "We have to make sure you're okay. My dad will take a look at you. He's back at the house."

"Your dad?" I asked. The voice inside my head was screaming for me to get far away from the Cullens. _This is weird. Normal people will call the police and an ambulance. Normal people will be crying and frantic. What the hell are they hiding?"_ I glanced at Jake, getting up from the floor. "Thanks, but I have to get going. School and stuff. My dad, the chief, will kill me if he found out I skipped school."

The Cullen siblings all looked at each other. Alice got up and touched my shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. We'll be quick."

Before I could protest she was leading me and Jacob to their car outside the shop. _She is freakishly strong,_ I thought. _If the Cullens don't murder me, Charlie definitely will when he finds out what I've been doing._

Edward's dad was the kind of guy you bring home for Christmas. Gorgeous, a gentleman and a doctor. He took a quick look at my head and Jacob, never speaking. The Cullens had all disappeared to the kitchen, where I heard a new voice speak to them. _Probably the mother,_ I thought.

He was rinsing his hands in a small basin when he spoke for the first time.

"Everything seems fine. Just a small bump on the head."

"Thanks," I murmured, glancing at Jake. _Is he as freaked out as I am?_ I wonder.

"Why aren't you in school today? You don't seem like the kind of student to just miss class."

"I was just –"

"Why were you following my son?" Dr. Cullen had turned to face me. He stared right through me. I felt my blood go cold.

"I wasn't –"

"Don't deny it. We have security cameras in our home. We own the bookstore. There is also security cameras." He took a step closer to me. "I am going to ask you one more time, Bella. Why were you following Edward?"

Jacob put his hand on my shoulder, flashing an awkward smile in Dr. Cullen's direction. "Thanks for checking us out. We'll go. We won't say anything."

"No, you don't leave until we've talked." Dr. Cullen motioned towards the desk on the opposite side of the room. "Go sit. I'll get Edward."

I followed Jake to the chairs and sat down. "Shit, Jake. I am so sorry I got you into this mess. What do you think is gonna happen?"

"It's okay Bella." He smiled. "I know you're intentions were not to uncover the shady-ness that is the Cullen family.

 _Wow, you are a saint,_ I thought. "I don't know what I am going to tell them."

"I never really asked you why you were following him either…" 

"I told you. To get a picture for the paper."

"Don't lie Bella. It almost got you shot. Do you know what your dad will do to me if I get you killed?"

I turned my body towards Jacob. "There is a couple of details I didn't mention this morning."

"What kind of details?"

I looked around the room, wondering if there were any listening devices. _Stop it, Bella,_ I told myself. _You are being totally paranoid._

"I saw something yesterday," I said in a whisper. "You heard about Donald?"

Jacob nodded.

"Well, Emmett was beating him up. Edward was threatening him. Something about a package."

Jacob's eyes widened. "You mean they ki-"

Jake was interrupted by Dr. Cullen and Edward, who rushed into the room and sat on the other side of the desk. I looked at Jacob, whose face had turned very pale.

"So, let's get back to the question I asked earlier," Dr. Cullen said.

I cleared my throat and looked at Jacob again. He smiled and gave me a look that said, _just go with it._ I looked at Edward, who was the picture of health.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You just got shot." 

Edward smiled. "Yes, thanks. But we really need to know what's going on Bella. You can't just come into our home like that. You can't just follow me around." 

Dr. Cullen interrupted. "Did your dad send you?"

I laughed, regretting it immediately. _And I thought I was paranoid._

"Bella is just shy, sir." Jacob said. He looked at me, still slightly pale, but smiling reassuringly.

"Shy?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes, sir. You see, Bella has a bit of a crush. On Edward."

I felt my whole body catch fire. I was about to protest, but Jake was on a roll.

"So she just wanted to see what he does and how he lives. So that she can…woo him."

"Woo him?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes. She is crazy in love. Typical teenage girl. High school crush. Drawing hearts. You know she pretended to interview him for the paper?" Jacob laughed. "So you see, there's nothing here to worry about. All innocent fun."

"Bella?" Edward was looking at me, amused. "Is this true?"

"Of course, she's not going to say it, Edward," Jacob said. "That's not how this game works."

Dr. Cullen eyed us both, looking between me and Jacob a couple of times. "Well, then. Bella, that's very… interesting. Just don't ever enter our house without permission again."

I nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Edward will walk you out. We called you a cab. You'll find your truck already in your driveway, Bella." Dr. Cullen motioned toward the door and smiled. "Goodbye."

I mumbled a soft goodbye and followed Edward, Jacob trailing behind me. When we reached the front door, Edward turned around. "Bella, I hope you still publish the interview. I don't believe you wasted your time. You had some insightful questions."

I smiled. "I will." I looked at his shoulder. He was wearing a clean shirt now, with no blood stains. "Before I go, can I take a quick picture of you? For the paper?" I could hear Jacob snigger behind me.

"Yes, sure."

I dug through my bag and got out the camera. He gave me a casual smile in front of book case in the family room. _Easy peasy,_ I laughed to myself. "Thanks, Edward. I won't bother you again."

"Bye. Sorry this got so… intense."

Jacob made a sarcastic noise. "Gee, thanks. Bye."

For the rest of the day I was a jittery mess. I dropped Jake at the res and went to school, hoping to catch Jessica in the newspaper's office. I wanted to hand in the story and get Edward Cullen out of life and out of my mind. She was in the office, behind her desk.

"Hey, Jess. How are things?"

"Oh, you know. Fighting with journalist and doing everybody's jobs for them. The usual."

I nodded in agreement. "I just emailed the Edward-interview. I think it's a decent first draft."

"Thanks." She looked up from the computer screen. "I'll take a look at it tonight."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I took out my camera. "I took a photo of him. Can I give you the memory card thingy?"

"Yeah, sure. While you are here."

The moment I saw Jessica plug the memory card into the computer, the alarm went off in my head. _Donald's photo,_ I thought. I looked around the room for something to distract her, but it was too late.

"What is this?" Jessica asked, her eyes glued to the photo. _I hadn't even looked at it since I took it._

"What do you mean?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Why do you have a picture of a dead man, no make that a 'murdered man' on your camera, Bella?"

I sighed. _I might as well tell her. It's eating me up. And I didn't exactly get a chance to tell Jacob the whole story. Jessica is a friend. She'll have advice._

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't."

"It's a long story."

"Well, obviously this picture was taken yesterday. So it can't be that long."

I sat down and spilled the beans. As I came to the gunshot part, tears were flowing freely. "Jessica, I was genuinely scared they were going to hurt us. And I am lying to Charlie." I continued sobbing.

Jessica handed me a box of tissues. "You're not lying Bella. You do know what's happening?"

"What?"

"You're developing journalist-instincts."

I laughed through the tears. "Call me Louis Lane then."

"Okay, Louis. This could be the break we need to win. Imagine Bella! First time entering and we win!" Her eyes was shining and behind them I could see a bad plan forming.

"What are you thinking, Jessica?" I wiped the last tears from my face, hoping I didn't look too blotchy.

"You need to stay close to Cullen. I mean, you were in their house! You saw them remove a bullet from his shoulder instead of going to the ER."

"Well, I didn't see them actually remove the bu – "

"It's a shame you didn't take a photo of the house. Next time."

I gaped at her, not believing she'd actually think that a high school newspaper should investigate dangerous and corrupt activity.

"Bella, you need to interview him again. Get close to him. It sounds like you…sort of …err…charmed him. Maybe befriend Alice. It sounds like she talked more than she had ever done to anyone in this school. You know we can finally prove that the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"You know!"

"I don't."

"They are like the mafia. But in Forks."

After a minute of silence, I burst out laughing. "Jessica, that's ridiculous. Maybe Donnie just owed them money. Maybe that's the way business is done down here."

"It's not and you know it. Please Bella. It could mean we win. And then scholarships might follow."

"Scholarships?"

"Yeah, they sometimes choose a few journalists who wrote great stories for scholarships. To really great colleges."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Okay, I'll keep copies of the photo and you go be Louis Lane." She handed the camera's memory card back to me. "Bring more photos, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a small wave as I left the office. _This is ridiculous, Bella. You are way to bad at acting to ever pull this off._

When I arrived home, my father was sitting in the kitchen. He called me when he heard the front door close. "Bella! Come in here for a sec. I'm in the kitchen."

 _Sounds mad,_ I thought. _Shit, maybe the school called him about me skipping._ I walked to the kitchen, trying to look casual.

"Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"Sit."

I sat down.

"Did you call the ambulance for Donald yesterday?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I know you did. We checked the phone records today. So, don't even deny it." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," I said.

"Did you see anything else?"

For the third time in one day I broke the law and lied to the police.

"No, I just heard him moan and called the ambulance. I was scared that the guys who did it were still around so I just left. I'm sorry. I was scared."

"I wouldn't have been mad, Bells. I want you to know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It feels silly now."

"Okay. Thanks. You're…uh…free to go."

I flashed him an awkward smile. _Why did I just lie? Emmett probably did kick Donald and Edward definitely did threaten him. They should pay._

I escaped to my room, while the voice inside my head was telling that things were about to get even messier. But I ignored the voice. I was thinking of Edward. _At least I'll get to see him again. Maybe it's not mafia stuff. Maybe they are just a weird family. I mean, it's Forks. Nothing interesting ever happens here._

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story! It's getting fun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Open doors and open windows**

The day could almost be described as sunny. Edward was sitting under a tree outside school, reading. I was still in my truck, trying to think of a game plan.

 _Would it be weird if I go and ask for a follow-up interview the day after I broke into his house and saw him get shot and got interrogated by his dad?_ Well, he couldn't think any less of me. Not after Jacob's fake confession that I like him. _Well, I do like him, but that's besides the point._ I made a metal note to check on Jacob. _I hope he hasn't said anything to anyone._

"Hey Bella."

I let out a small scream when I looked up and saw Edward standing next to my truck. The window was open and I could smell his cologne. _Nice_ , I thought. _I could get used to that._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Mind if I hop in?"

I nodded. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks."

"How's your shoulder?" I ask.

Edward shrugged. "I don't even feel it, honestly. How's the article?"

"Okay, I guess. I was actually going to ask you for a follow-up. It's the only content for the culture section."

"Not a problem."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I am sorry about yesterday, Edward," I said. "I was acting…weird and it won't happen again."

"Forget about it, please." He was smiling.

"Okay. I will."

"How about we do the interview over dinner tonight? My parents are out of town for business. I'll ask the siblings to stay away. I'll cook you something nice and we can start over."

"You inviting me back to your house?" I joked.

"Yes. I heard that burglars tend to burgle less when invited in."

"Hey!" I said. "I didn't steal anything."

"I'm teasing, Bella. I'll pick you up at 18:00?"

"Sure. Can I bring anything?"

"Just your questions. And an appetite."

"Cool."

Edward got out of the truck and left me in a sort of haze. _Why would he invite me back to his house?_ I wondered. _His father clearly doesn't like me._ I got out of the truck and prepared myself for another day of thinking about Edward. _Could be worse things to obsess about,_ I mumbled to myself and headed to class.

Edward arrived right on time, in another car. It was black and small, and looked like it was made for breaking speeding laws. He knocked on my front door. I rushed to open it, thankful that Charlie was working late. _No awkward introductions,_ I thought.

"Hey," I said, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. "My dad's not home." I locked the door and turned to face him. He was smiling.

"Hello, Bella. You look lovely."

I rolled my eyes and made a sarcastic noise. "This is the dressiest dress I have," I said, wondering if it was maybe too dressy. I had chosen a very simple navy dress, with brown shoes. _Maybe I should stick to black when fulfilling journalist-duties…_

"We can get going, then?"

"Yes."

We got into the car and, as I predicted, Edward sped away like someone in a car chase. I hastily put on my seat belt, hoping that he won't sense my anxiety. It didn't help that his phone rang a couple of seconds later. He picked it up, his eyes still on the road.

"Hey, can you call me back? I'm driving," he said.

 _Good,_ I thought. My hands were grasping both sides of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but there's someone with me," he said, sounding irritated. "Just someone."

The person on the other end sounded like a man. He was talking loudly, but not loud enough for me to hear anything.

Edward took a deep breath, obviously more than just irritated. "Okay, okay. But this is the last time. You promised." Edward put the phone down, and without a word, quickly turned the car around. I held my breath, never knowing what to say when people were this angry. He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to sound calm.

"Sorry about this Bella. I have to quickly pick something up. You'll have to stay in the car. I promise I'll be quick."

"Okay," I said. "Why? You obviously don't want to?"

Edward laughed. "Good question. It's my father. I can't say no, you know?"

I nodded, sensing that he didn't want to discuss it any further.

We drove in silence. A few minutes later Edward turned into a familiar road. He was going to the reservation.

"You going to the res?" I asked.

"Not exactly. We're meeting someone just outside it. Just stay in the car."

He stopped the car behind a tree and got out.

 _At least he left the me the keys,_ I thought.

Someone was approach Edward, who was waiting a few feet away. It was definitely family of Jake. _Embry_? I think. He was carrying a black gym bag. I opened the window of the car, hoping to hear something. The reservation was fairly quiet, far away from any roads and noise. The only sound was the rustling wind, icy across my face.

"Here's the package," Embry said. "Don't open it here."

Edward nodded. He took the bag. "Thank you." 

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you." Embry's voice was bitter. "Tell your father I want him to pick it up next time. I think it's time we rethink the deal."

"I will. Goodbye."

Edward walked back to the car, put the bag in the trunk and got in. He sped away, silent and focused on the road. After about ten minutes, he spoke.

"What would happen if we just ran away, Bella?" He sounded frantic, on the edge of a breakdown. Yet, there was an edge on control to him that I couldn't fathom. For a moment he took his eyes off the road and smiled at me. "If I just drove on and on?"

"Well, my dad would file a missing person report," I said, hoping to relieve some of the tension. "Why would you want to drive on and on?"

"We could, you know," he said, ignoring my question. "There's enough fucking drugs in my trunk to get a lot of cash."

I remained silent.

"Shit, shit," he said, banging his hands against the steering wheel. "You're not supposed to know that."

"I won't tell anybody," I said. _Except write all about. Maybe. This is a bit more intense than I can handle._

"That's the first rule in the family business. Keep it in the family," he said mockingly. "Why are you so cool with this?" he asked, as he turned into his driveway. "Your dad is chief of police, isn't he? Don't cops sort of become a family business as well?"

I shrugged. "I'm intrigued," I say. "I was bored out of my mind in this place. Until you came along."

We got out of the car. Edward laughed. "Technically you were the one who came along."

"I suppose."

He stopped at his front door and looked at me, his face serious. "Bella, this is your last chance to get out. You don't have to come in. I can take you home."

"Why would I want to get out?"

"I am bad for you."

"What if I want bad?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Your dad will kill you," he said. "My dad will kill me. I'd say that's not the bad you were wanting."

 _His eyes were staring through my soul and wrapped around my heart. I was dizzy. This man is going to be the end of me._

"It's just an interview, Edward."

"We both know by now this is not just an interview."

Edward took a step toward me. I was about the step back, not expecting the sudden invasion of space. But he was quicker. And the kiss, frankly, better than personal space. It was unexpected, yet oddly comfortable. And it was over before it even began. He stepped back and opened the front door.

"Are you coming in?" he asked.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews! It's so great to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9 Why are choices so hard

**Chapter 9 Why are choices so hard to make?**

 _Edward took a step toward me. I was about the step back, not expecting the sudden invasion of space. But he was quicker. And the kiss was, frankly, better than personal space. It was unexpected, yet oddly comfortable. And it was over before it even began. He stepped back and opened the front door._

" _Are you coming in?" he asked._

I took a deep breath, still seeing stars. I looked at Edward, who was also staring at me with a poker face.

 _Am I hesitant?_ I asked myself. _Why? Because his family is obviously dangerous. Murder and drugs. Cameras everywhere. Errands. And the story, well…it's only a high school newspaper. It's rarely the reason I get up in the morning. I got up this morning because…well…to be honest…I was excited to speak to Edward._

"I won't bite," he said, winking at me.

I smiled, still in thought. _And the door is right there. And the kiss…the kiss! It was like nothing I'd ever imagined. If things got too intense I can always leave. Right?_ I asked myself. I cleared my throat. "Okay, I'll come in."

"Good choice."

We sat in the family room, surrounded by hundreds of books. Exquisite art adorned other spaces. And a beautiful piano stood by a big window, almost like an exhibition itself. Edward was sitting pretty close to me, softly humming a tune.

"So, when do you want to start with the follow-up questions for the interview?"

"In a minute," I said. I rummaged through my bag to find my notebook and pen. I glanced at my phone and frowned. _Six missed calls from Jake._ I was about to put the phone back, when Jake called again.

"Sorry, Edward. I just quickly have to take this call."

He nodded.

"Hey, Jake. Whatsup? Sorry I missed your calls. My phone was on silent."

"Where are you?"

"Just at home."

"No, you're not. I am at your house, where you are most certainly not."

"Fine. I'm with Edward. At his house."

I heard Jake gasp at the other end of the phone. "Why? Did you develop a sudden death wish? Do you not remember how intensely weird things got when we were there the last TWO times?"

"I have more questions for a follow-up story," I said.

"Bella, I just think that family is bad news."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was messing around on the computer and I just read some shady stuff. I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Come and see me when you're done."

"Okay," I said.

"And, Bella. Be careful."

"I will."

I put the phone back in my bag.

"Just my dad," I said. _Why are you lying?_

I was just about to start with the interview (for which I had not questions or angles whatsoever) when Alice and Rosalie waltzed into the family room. Both looked fairly amused to see me.

"Hey Bella," Alice said. "Nice too see you again." She sat down next to me.

Rosalie remained standing, staring out the window.

"Hey," I said. "I don't think I said it last time. But you have a lovely home."

"Thanks," Alice said.

"Does dad know we have company?" Rosalie asked, looking at Edward.

"No, and he doesn't need to know. Now go away, both of you. We have work to do."

Rosalie walked out without saying another word. Alice, however, remained sitting next to me. "Don't mind me," she said. "I am not here."

I smiled awkwardly at Edward. _Why does she need to keep an eye on us?_ I thought. _And what was Jacob going to tell me?_

"Okay, I guess we can just start with a few questions and go on from there," I said, looking at Edward.

He nodded.

"So, last time we mostly talked about your love for books and the literature club. I thought we could maybe go in another direction today. Let's talk about assigned reading," I said, pretending like the story had been planned for days. _Not too bad,_ I thought, _for an idea you literally just pulled out of thin air._

"Interesting," Edward said, motioning for me to go on.

The interview was, to be honest, a little boring. We spoke for about 30 minutes and then the conversation went way off topic. I told him about my mom and dad, and why I moved back to Forks after all these years. He remained silent about his family, nodding as I was speaking, interrupting only here and there to ask a question.

"Shall we go make dinner?" he asked.

I glanced at my watch, remembering that Jake was waiting for me. "Um, could we postpone that?"

Edward nodded. "Sure, if you have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, I completely forgot I was supposed to meet a friend."

"I'll get the keys and drop you off at home."

"Thanks."

In his car, piano music was playing softly in the background. He was driving slower than usual.

"Thanks for coming over. I had a great time," he said.

I blushed, my lips still remembering the kiss. "Me too."

When we stopped at my house, Jacob's dad's car was still in the driveway. I turned to Edward, unsure whether this was the moment for a kiss or a hug or a handshake. Either way, I was itching to get closer to Edward.

"Whose car is that?" he asked.

"Just a friend of my dad," I said, casually.

"It looks familiar," he mused.

"Oh?" I said. "Well, Forks is a small town."

"It's from the res," he stated. "I forgot you were friends with Jacob Black"

I bit my lip. The possibility of a kiss seemed smaller by the minute.

"We're friends, yes."

"I guess you better get going," he said, leaning across to open my door.

 _No kiss, then?_ I thought. _Because of Jacob?_

"Bye," I said, disappointed. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, bye."

He sped off without a wave and was gone in a flash. I headed for my house, wondering why my friendship with Jake had Edward all riled up all of a sudden. Just because he got drugs from Embry, didn't mean Jacob had anything to do with it. _In fact, Jacob didn't seem to know any of them at all, the other day._

Jacob was inside, with my dad, in the sitting. They were watching some game on the television. Both smiled when they saw me.

"Hey Bells," they said in unison, laughing when they realized it.

"We ordered pizza," my dad said. "It's in the kitchen if you want."

"Thanks, I'll grab some," walking towards the kitchen.

Jacob jumped up. "I'll come with you," he said, following me.

We sat at the counter, munching on cold pizza.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"The interview was a bust. I didn't prepare at all. But the rest was fine."

"No interrogation by the father?"

"No," I said. "What did you want to tell me?"

He looked down the small hallway that lead to the television, making sure my dad was caught up in the game.

"I found some stuff in Embry's house."

"What stuff?" I asked. _Drugs? Should I tell him? I promised Edward I won't._

"Weed."

"I know," I said. _Jacob's my friend. His family is somehow involved. I have to play open cards with someone._

"How do you know?"

"I was with Edward when Embry gave drugs to him in a black gym bag. I assumed it was weed."

"You were picking up DRUGS with Edward? Bella, what the fuck?" he asked, his face turning red with anger. "That is not 'being careful!'"

"It was before you called."

"Did Edward say anything about it?"

"No. He was kind of pissed that he had to pick it up. He was on the phone with his dad. Edward said something about it 'being the last time…'"

"Well, it's not." Jacob said, his face skeptical. "Edward's family is in this for the long run."

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at the small hallway again. "Could we talk somewhere away from cop-ears?"

I nodded. "Charlie won't like it if we go to my room, though."

Jacob laughed. "What does he think I'm going to do? Ask you to get some drugs with me? Oh, wait. That's Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go for a walk outside."

Even though it was freezing, it's was nice to walk with Jacob. We headed in the direction of the woods behind my house, wrapped up in layers of clothing and scarves.

"Bella, to be honest, this is more than just shady stuff we're dealing with. Weed is not legal, yet. And blackmail isn't either, last time I checked."

"Blackmail?"

We sat down on a branch under a tree.

"Yeah, that's why we need to talk."

"Then talk, Jake," I said.

"Edward's dad is really not a nice guy. He's been blackmailing Embry to grow the drugs on the res. Somewhere remote where cops won't search."

"What does he have on Embry?"

"The Cullens want to develop property on our lands."

"They can't do that, can they?"

"Technically, no. But they have the money and the connections to do it. Embry managed to make another deal. At first it was only for 6 months. It's been two years and every time Embry wants out, Dr. Cullen threatens to start development. He'll kick us out with minimum compensation. Embry won't ever let anything like that happen. But it's getting to him. Plus, you were telling me about that Donald guy the other day. It seems that he was in business with them too. His meat deliveries also helped them move the drugs and cash. Sometimes weapons. What if he also wanted to quit? They killed him."

"I don't think they meant to kill them. I overheard most of the conversation. It was about a delivery that had gone wrong. And I didn't exactly see Emmett kick or beat of Donald. He looked that way when I got there."

"Bella, come on. Of course, he did. Emmett is the fists of the family. You don't need to have watched any mafia movies to know that."

"Well, Edward doesn't seem…like that."

"He got shot right before our eyes. And then walked away like nothing happened. Bella, why can't you see that you have to stay away. It was probably another business deal that had gone bad. And with those guys, that's how you deal with it. You kill."

I was trying to wrap my head around everything. Jacob was still talking.

"And do you remember how his dad was with us? Bella, I don't know how we weren't hurt in his office that day. I think you have to just back off. Get another story to write. I don't see this ending well if you don't. Please. I can help you get another story."

"I just don't believe that Edward can be like that," I said. _The kiss. The way he smiles sometimes. When he spoke about books and travelling. That's not the soul of a killer._

"Bella, please. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then just get some space from him."

I nodded. "Okay, I will."

"You can hang out with me at the res. We can find another guy for you to stalk. Without getting shot at."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10 Out of sight, out of mind

**Chapter 10: Out of sight, out of mind**

Jacob had a point. Which I totally understand. But Edward was on my mind. The kiss was on my lips. His voice was humming in ear. I spent only about two hours typing up the interview, hoping that it might keep Jessica from jumping down my throat. The many loose threads of the Cullen-family-saga, however, remained in the back of my mind, scratching and tickling.

The weekend was easier. I slept in, caught up on some homework, cleaned my room and baked an apple pie with some apples that were about to expire. I was contemplating taking a nap when Edward called. I stared at my phone, fighting every urge to pick up. I ignored it, putting my phone in the drawer of my nightstand. _Out of sight, out of mind._

I was in the kitchen, making a list of the week's groceries, when I heard the screams. It was gut-wrenching but over in an instant. For a moment I thought I had imagined it. But my heard was still racing and the scream rang in my ears. _It definitely came from the woods,_ I thought. I walked outside towards the woods, even though I knew it's hopeless to search for the source of the sound. The woods were vast and thick. I contemplated calling the police. _It sounded like more than one person yelling,_ I thought. I rushed back to the house to call Charlie. He'd been at the office for most of the day.

"Hey, Charlie. It's Bella."

"Everything okay?"

"I just heard people scream. In the woods. I just…it sounded…well…I just thought I should call you."

"What kinds of screams?"

"It sounded pretty weird." I bit my lip, trying to think of words to describe the cries. "I just think you should send someone to check it out. It was only once, though. But definitely more than one person."

"Okay, will do. Hopefully, and usually, it's a bunch of kids messing around."

"Thanks."

I continued with mindless chores for a couple of hours, wishing I could find a more creative way to spend my time. The screams had made me nervous and I needed a distraction. Jake had mentioned he'd want company over the weekend. He was fixing up another truck, hoping he'd get to keep that one. I retrieved my phone from the drawer, and informed him that I'd be coming over. After that, I texted Charlie of my impromptu plans. I was in my truck within ten minutes, apple pie in the passenger seat. _It's gonna be a hit,_ I predicted.

And it was. Jacob had devoured most of it in the first twenty minutes, between working on the truck and chatting to me. I felt relaxed for the first time in a while, and found myself joking around with him. The air was cool, and it was getting dark.

"So, you haven't spoken to Edward since the interview?" Jacob asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I am following your advice, Jake. It's better that way. I wasn't made for a life of drama like that."

Jake laughed. "Thanks for coming over Bells."

"Thanks for looking out for me Jake. I mean it. It could have gotten really ugly with the Cullens."

He continued working and playing around, and before we knew it was pretty late. We were packing away Jake's tools and finishing the last the apple pie, when a black mini cooper sped into the driveway. My heart leapt because somehow, I knew it could only be Edward. But the happiness faded when I remember what happened the previous time Edward had been here. _I hope nothing happened with the drugs,_ I thought. Edward had gotten out of his car, slammed the door and ran over to me.

"Charlie said you'd be here."

Edward was fuming. I swear I could see him shaking from anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill them." He was shaking his head, eyes wide.

"Edward, what happened?"

"It's Esme."

"Esme?"

"My mother."

"What about Esme?"

"She's dead."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Writing this fanfic makes me want to reread all the novels for the gazillionth time.**


	11. Chapter 11 crazy eyes and ice-bergs

**Chapter 11: crazy eyes, ice-bergs and more ice-bergs**

" _What about Esme?"_

" _She's dead."_

I blinked, Edward's words hanging in the air.

"She's dead? How?" I asked.

Edward looked at Jacob and shook his head. "Let's go somewhere. I…I just need to think. Or talk."

I nodded, grabbing my bag and jacket. I waved to Jake, hoping he'd be cool with me leaving.

"Gotta go, J-"

"No, Bella. Wait a minute," Jake said, whispering. "Just think for a minute. Is this really a good idea? He has crazy eyes. Look at him, Bella. He is clearly not in control of his emotions right now"

I heard Edward snort behind me.

I shook my head at Jake. "I'll be fine. I'll call you." As I turned away from Jake to get into Edward's car, I knew I was being a bad friend. Jake cares. Really cares. But I was drawn to Edward like a moth to a flame. _He needed me. He said he had nowhere else to. And his mother is dead. I can't let him leave alone._ I continued walking, feeling Jacob's eyes on me. _I'll make it up to Jake,_ I promised myself.

Edward drove only a few minutes away from the ranch and stopped next to the road passing the forest.

"Let's walk for a little while," he said, getting out of the car.

"Okay," I said, hesitating. _Should I tell him about the random screams I heard earlier today?_ I wondered. _We might stumble upon the massacre._ But I shook my head and followed Edward, glad that I wore sensible shoes. _If I'm lucky, I'll only fall down once._

We walked for quite a bit, in silence. Edward seemed to be thinking very carefully of what he wanted to say to me. After 10 minutes, however, I was getting hot and tired. But Edward was striding along just fine. But his mother just died. Who am I to judge how he copes with it. Anyway, he must have heard my huffing and puffing, because we stopped to rest.

"Do you want to talk about Esme?" I asked, leaning against a tree. I had never met Edward's mother. He also never mentioned her. But he was visibly upset when he told me about her death. _Why did I never ask about her before?_ I wondered.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. I can't just tell you about Esme. It's like showing you chapter 10 of a novel, hoping you'd understand."

"Then fill me in one the previous 9 chapters. We have time. And you can trust me."

He sat down next to me.

"Not so into the journalist thing anymore, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. This is off the record. Promise."

We were silent again for a while.

"Bella, I know it seems melodramatic to say this, but my family has a lot of secrets. You've only seen the tip of the ice-berg. Even I don't know everything. I don't think I ever will."

"What do you mean? What does your family secrets have to do with Esme?"

"It's like…like it doesn't even seem real to me," he said, ignoring my question. "My family is rich. That makes us powerful. Or my dad, at least. He has a lot of people working for him. Family-members. Employees. You could call us all his prisoners, in a way. He has something on everyone."

I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"He is a doctor, but soon grew bored with it. He went into business after he married Esme. She didn't know a lot about it. She hosted the dinner parties, acted on the boards of charities. She loved him. And he loved her. It was a cherry on top that she never asked any questions."

He stopped again, pondering. It was like he is sifting through everything he wants to say. _How ironic,_ I thought. _Keeping secrets while telling me your secrets._

"Forks was a nice place to start over, a couple of years ago, after a few dealings went sour. A big company had bought Carlisle shares, he'd been completely forced out of more than one business. I think he was bored. He could have gotten his way. He always has. But he just let it be and we moved here. And, almost immediately, he had his hand in every cookie jar in town."

"How, thought?" I asked.

He hesitated again. "Money. Violence."

"Nobody resisted? Called the police? How can Carlisle have blackmail-material on so many people in Forks?"

"It's complicated. Err…we'll get to that."

"Okay."

"So, then we settled here, and we kids got older, we were asked to help. Small things at first, like picking up packages, driving people places…it seemed okay. But it gradually got worse. Carlisle doesn't like doing his own dirty work. He thinks its beneath him. Don't think he can't, though. Sometimes Emmett had to rough around a few people. I went along, sometimes joining in. But my main purpose was relaying messages. Threats. Jasper is Carlisle's right-hand man. He runs everything past him. Jasper is probably gonna take over one day. Alice and Rosalie did less heavy lifting. They have good ears, so they get sent to places we do business with to check if things are going smoothly. They're good with finding the few who try to run."

"That's awful, Edward."

"We were making him so happy though. And it seemed harmless enough. I mean, these people usually owed us money or breached contract or something."

"Normal people call the police, Edward."

"I know. But things went south last week."

"Donald?" I asked.

"No, even before that. A body was found in the woods, remember?"

"I think I do. I overheard Jessica and Angela talking about it the day of our first interview."

"Sound about right. The body was one of Carlisle's employees, Laurent. He was in charge of transporting drugs into Forks without anyone knowing. And he was good at it. He was murdered and that's why we were sent to Donald. He was an informant. There's this other family who want to take over in Forks. It's a small town with good people. Not a lot goes on here. There is no better place for buying and selling drugs. Apparently, he had info about Laurent. The other family…they're called the Volturi. Or at least, they are a part of the Volturi. One of the biggest drugdealer-organisations in the world."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around everything that had been going on in and around Forks. _How on earth do these people keep everything secret?_ I wondered.

"You still with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, continue."

"We were sent to Donald. Only to talk. But Emmett got carried away. I was supposed to just warn Donnie. He had to deliver a package, which contained evidence of the Volturi's involvement. Carlisle wouldn't step on any Volturi-toes without proof. They are very dangerous. And powerful. His paths had crossed theirs once and he never forgot about it. But when we got to Donnie…Emmett…well…he lost his temper."

"I think he did more than lose his temper, Edward. He killed him."

"I am so sorry, Bella. That was never supposed to happen. But it didn't make Carlisle very happy. We had no other connection to the Volturi. But at least the weed business does very well here. Which you know about."

"Yes."

"Esme had been in London for a week. She was at some charity thing. She always supported me when I said I didn't want to work for my father. I want to write. So I have been telling Carlisle for months now. He just wouldn't budge. But after Donnie…I threatened to leave and he came around. Emmett's drop was supposed to be my last job. Ever."

"What happened to Esme, Edward?" I asked, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"She came back early. From London." He took a deep breath, his voice shaky. "I don't know why she came early. She knows Carlisle doesn't like surprises." His voice broke. Edward was silent again, clearing his throat.

"Esme overheard everything about Donnie. During our first interview, Emmett had returned home to tell Carlisle about what happened." He took another deep breath. "And then, well…apparently she freaked. Started packing her bag, threatening take us all and leave him with nothing and no-one. Emmett said it was hysterical. Carlisle ordered him to leave and when we got home later, Carlisle said she'd returned to London to finish up some things. But…she…Esme…my mom was dead this whole time."

I had a knot in my throat. Edward continued.

"Emmett was suspicious. He called all the siblings for a meeting in the woods this morning. We were talking about going up to London together. Carlisle gets intense sometimes and we do it sometimes. But Carlisle showed up. And Emmett started accusing him. Carlisle just…exploded."

"He told you about Esme?"

"He spat it out like a snake trying to poison us. He kept saying how he no choice. She was going to ruin us. He kept saying how he did it for the family. Alice and Rosalie were…beside themselves."

"I think I heard them screaming."

"Yeah, probably."

"And Jasper?" I asked.

"He didn't know. I had never seen him like that. None of them, really. I don't know where they are. We all just left on our own. Carlisle begged us to stay. But I can't. Bella, I can't go back. I'll kill him."

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking around! And thanks for the reviews** **It's always great to hear from you all.**


	12. Chapter 12 Carlisle's weed

**Chapter 12: Carlisle's weed**

I woke up the next day with an uneasy feeling. My dreams were a replay of everything Edward had told me – lies, violence and murder. For the first time I actually felt scared. For myself and for Edward. _If Carlisle could hurt his own wife…_ I shuddered and dragged myself to the kitchen for some coffee. He was sitting there already, a cup of coffee ready for me.

Charlie had been less than ecstatic the previous night when I brought Edward home, asking if he could sleep on the couch. It was either my house or Jake. And between Jake and Charlie, the latter is probably less likely to attack Edward. But Charlie had given in when I asked nicely, explaining that Edward's parents were away for the weekend and he had lost his house-keys. Charlie seemed skeptical and was waiting with Edward in the kitchen. I smiled at them both and took my cup from Edward.

"Morning."

"Morning," they said, in unison.

"Sleep well on the couch, Edward?" I asked, wishing Charlie chill a bit. _Wasn't he going to Billy's today. Charlie usually hung out with Jake's dad on Sundays._ But he was obviously looming.

"I slept well, thanks Bella. And thanks for putting me up last night, Mr. Swan. I'll be out of your hair asap."

"I understand." Charlie stared at Edward for a while, sipping his coffee. "Are you parents back in town today?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be home again tonight," Edward answered. "Could I make you some breakfast? Just to say thank you for putting me up?"

Charlie drank the last of his coffee, and shook his head. "Thanks Edward but I have to get going. I am going fishing with Billy before we watch some football on the res. You kids be good, okay?"

I nodded to Charlie as he packed as few things for his trip. "I'll probably do some homework," I lied.

"Okay," he said. "Don't wait up. You can drop by the res if you want. I'm sure Jake would appreciate it," he said.

"I'll see if I can stop by."

"Okay, bye."

I turned to Edward. "Thanks for the coffee."

He was leaning against our kitchen counter, looking like a model. Not like someone who just woke up after experiencing the worst day of their life.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" I asked.

"Not really. I thought about finding Alice and Rosalie, and maybe going to visit some family Alaska."

"What about school?"

He smirked. "That's the last thing on my mind. All I know is that we have to get away from Carlisle. And never look back."

I tried to hide the disappointment on my face. _He'll leave forever,_ I thought.

"I want to apologize," Edward said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have told you about any of this. I reacted emotionally. But no I've put you in danger."

"Don't apologize. No one knows that I know. My lips are sealed."

"I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Edward left, surprisingly calm for someone who had nowhere to go except Alaska. _Who lives in Alaska anyway?_ I wondered.

I spent Sunday morning reading but, just like yesterday morning, found my mind wandering back to Edward. _I should tell my dad about Carlisle, right?_ I wondered. _After Edward had gone and is safe. Before Carlisle disappears as well. He has to pay. Evil doesn't win, does it?_

By lunchtime I was fed up with myself. I wanted to call Jessica to hang out, but she'd be obsessing over the story I had promised to write. The first issue was going to the printer's tomorrow morning. And I was about to head out when Jake called.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey. How are you? What happened yesterday? Glad you hear you're still alive. At least, it sounds like it."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I come over?" he asked. "Or is he there?"

"No, he isn't here. You can come. I was going to come to the res later today anyway. To join Charlie."

"Okay, then I'll be at your place in ten minutes."

Jake arrived precisely eleven minutes later. It was raining heavily since this morning and he was soaking when he reached our front door. We headed to the kitchen for some warm coffee.

"I have a confession to make, Bella."

"What?"

"I sort of…followed you yesterday. Into the woods."

"Jake! That is so not cool."

"I'm sorry. But I was worried about you. And I didn't think he was going to tell you his whole life story. Holy shit Bella. It's like something from The Godfather. By the way, you did not react like a normal human being. Normal human beings would run and scream and tell Edward to leave them alone."

"Why are you-"

"And I see three coffee mugs in the kitchen sink," he said, interrupting me. "So I assume he slept here. Bella, normal people don't let shady people sleep over. What did you tell Charlie?"

"I think we should slow down for a second, Jake."

"Bella, with people like Edward and his family you don't get to slow down. Don't you realize how stupid and selfish Edward was to tell you all of that. Your life is in danger. You know way too much now. Not to mention Charlie."

"I didn't tell Charlie anything."

"That doesn't matter, Bella. Why aren't you seeing how screwed up this is?"

"Of course, I do! But what do you want me to do? I have no evidence. Just what Edward told me. A conversation I overheard. And one photograph that I shouldn't have taken. I'm sure Carlisle will disappear soon enough. Then everything will go back to normal."

"So, is Edward staying in town?"

"No. He mentioned something about going to visit family in Alaska."

"So, you're fine with him leaving you here? Like an open target."

"Jake, you're overthinking this. No one knows that I know anything. Let's just talk about something else. How about the fact that you completely disregarded any sense of my right to privacy when you followed me yesterday?"

"I said I was sorry. And I'm glad I did. I'd do it again."

"Let's agree to disagree."

After a few minutes of silence, I felt less angry. _Jake cares. Really cares. I'll be a better friend from now on,"_ I promised myself again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Anything you want."

It was dark by the time Jake and I headed to the join Charlie and Billy. The whole res was gathered at a warm fire, eating together. The atmosphere was cheerful and I felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

I couldn't find Charlie, though. He was probably off somewhere on the res, chatting away with someone about fishing. I stayed close to Jake, though, not really knowing anyone else.

We sat with a boy named Seth. He was telling us about how Jake was teaching him to do woodwork. But he was interrupted when a few men came rushing towards us. At first, I had trouble hearing what they were saying. But seconds later it became clear. "Fire!" Somewhere was a fire. I instinctively looked around for Charlie. But he wasn't anywhere. Everyone was rushing towards the fire, which, luckily, was quite far away from any buildings. Minutes later the smell hit me. _Weed._ It was sweet and sickly in my throat and nostrils. I looked at Jake.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yes."

But then there was another scream. A lot like the screams in the wood yesterday. Hair-raising. The smell of the weed was making me nauseous. I turned towards to crowd which had gathered a few steps away. I could see Harry Clearwater on the ground, in the middle of the ground, covered in soot. He was badly burnt and didn't seem to be breathing. Sue was hovering over him, crying.

 _What's going on?_ I wondered. _How did anything catch fire in Forks? And coincidentally the weed. Carlisle's weed. Destroying evidence, maybe?_

But none of the mattered. Because Charlie was being carried by two men. He was coughing, his clothes and skin blackened from the smoke. Here and there he had burn marks. His head was hanging down and his feet was dragging as they carried him closer. I was frozen on the spot. Jake and Embry were speaking to me, but my ears were buzzing. My eyes were glued to Charlie, who was visibly struggling to breathe. I heard sirens, though, in the distance. And I felt indescribable rage erupt inside me. Because obviously, only one person could have set that fire. Carlisle. And now I was the one who wanted to kill him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 the pen is mightier**

Charlie was going to have to spend a couple of days in the hospital. Billy had agreed to take me in for the time-being. Not that it mattered much. I was at the hospital for most of the day. The doctors had put Charlie under sedation. They explained it to me but I didn't listen much. I was trying to figure out what Harry and Charlie had been doing at the spot where the weed was being grown.

I was struggling to stay awake, when Jake came in with coffee. I hadn't seen him since the fire last night. He looked like hell. He sat down next to me, and put his head on my shoulder. He still smelled faintly like smoke.

"I'm so sorry about Harry, Jake."

"Thanks. How's Charlie doing?"

"Stable for now."

"That's good."

"Is the fire out?"

"Yeah. The rain helped."

We were silent for a while, both staring at Charlie. He was heavily bandaged. I reminded myself that I still had to call my mother. But she'd insist on coming to stay with me. _I can't risk anyone else getting hurt._

"Jake?"

He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Jake, I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Bella."

"But somehow I am caught up in this. I knew about it. I suspected Carlisle would do something rash."

"We couldn't possibly have predicted that they'd be in that field. What were they doing there anyway?"

"I don't know. Charlie never mentioned anything about investigating drugs on the res."

"Are you going to tell the police? They were there last night after you left with Charlie. Asked questions about the drugs."

"Did Embry tell them anything?"

"I don't know. He disappeared."

"Don't you think he should come clean? I mean, he was being blackmailed."

"I don't know. He has no definitive proof. Carlisle's men are smarter than that."

"Do you think I should?" _But I don't know where Edward is. On his way to Alaska?_

"We have no proof. Just what Edward told you."

"Then what? Just stay silent?" I asked. "If Carlisle disappears it'll all be over, right?"

Charlie's monitor interrupted us. It was beeping. Within seconds nurses were rushing in with a crash-cart. _Code blue,_ they said. _Code blue._ Jake shoved me out of the room. More doctors rushed into the room. And suddenly it was silent. I looked at the closed door of Charlie's room. And like the cry of a newborn, his heart-monitor started beeping again.

One of the doctors came out, pulling me aside.

"Your Bella? Chief Swan's daughter?"

I nodded.

"Your dad's stable. But I don't know for how long. It was a close call."

"He's going to be okay?"

"Bella, things aren't looking good. I don't want to give you false hope. You might want to go home for the night."

I had actually already decided the night before. I was thinking clearly for the first time since the fire. Charlie was on the brink of death. I couldn't sit back and do nothing. When I got home, I took a shower, had two cups of coffee and some toast. I ignored the incessant ringing of my cell and turned on my computer.

Jake was right. I had no proof. Embry didn't either. Just hearsay. But that has never stopped the press before. I sat down and wrote. Edward's revelations were still fresh in my mind. As I wrote the story, a shiver ran through me. _How did things get so messy, so fast?_

It was well after midnight when I sent the final product to Jessica. I knew the paper was going to the printer in a couple of hours. I knew, just as Jessica would, that this is the winner article. Because hopefully and full-scale investigation would follow.

I passed out on my bed, dreaming of smoke, panicked screams and the beeping of heart-monitors.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this very short chapter**


	14. Chapter 14 The morning after

**Chapter 14: the morning after**

I woke up from a restless night, hopped in the shower and drove to the hospital. Charlie's condition had improved overnight. The doctor was optimistic that his breathing tube could be removed soon. I stayed by his side, overdosing on hospital-coffee, overhearing the nurses' gossiping and reading from time to time. A lot of people came by as well, to bring flowers. Charlie was a good friend and chief to the people of Forks. I found myself tearing up quite a bit. They told funny stories about Charlie. _I should have visited more often,_ I kept thinking. He looked so small and pale in the hospital, covered in tubes and bandages.

It was dark when he visited. Edward appeared in the doorway like an uninvited ghost. Suddenly. But determined to stay. At first, I thought I was dreaming.

"What did you do, Bella?" Edward asked. He was mad, waving a newspaper in my hand. "This was all over school today. The police are swarming over our house. Every business Carlisle had ever had. They're looking for me. For Alice. Everyone."

"Charlie's fine, by the way," I said. "Your dad has not succeeded in killing him yet."

"Of course, I am sorry about Charlie."

"Did he do his dirty work himself this time? Or did he send you to burn everything?" I asked, bitter. I knew it was an unfair question. He seemed hurt that I'd even think it. But my body had been running on rage for more than 24 hours.

"Bella, I swear. I didn't know about any of that. Carlisle…I don't know where he is. And I don't know why he burnt everything. It's not like it could be traced to him."

"Why are you making excuses for him?"

"Bella, you need to listen to me."

"I'm done listening, Edward. And I'm not sorry about the article." Tears were welling up. My voice broke. "Charlie was there, Edward. Why?"

"I don't know. But we have to go. You know you have to go. You can't stay here. Not after the article."

"And leave Charlie?"

"Not forever. Just until I can figure out what Carlisle is up to."

"What about school?"

The door opened, interrupting us. It was Jacob. And it was obvious that he had overheard Edward's plan.

"What about your friends? You have people here who care about you. It'll kill Charlie, Bella," Jacob said, throwing a death-stare in Edward's direction. "Normal people don't just leave without saying goodbye."

Edward interrupted. "There is nothing normal about this, Jacob."

"You can't just tell her what to do," Jacob replied.

"I can speak for myself, Jake," I said. "And haven't we talked about this? It's not cool to listen in on private conversations."

"Even less cool, Bella, is ditching your very sick dad for a boy, who, by the way, is the very reason you are in this mess," Jake said, rasping.

"I know. And I'm sorry Jacob," Edward said. "But you do understand that Bella's article put her life in danger."

"Yes, but she can stay on the res. We can keep her safe," Jacob said. He turned to me. "You'll be able to lay low for a bit, Bella."

"Thanks, Jake." I said, still thinking of what to do next. "And thanks Edward. I just can't leave Charlie."

I was about to protest to their protesting when Alice waltzed in. Just like Edward, she looked too understatedly glamorous for someone whose life is falling to pieces. She chimed in like a little bell, brining everyone to silence.

"You're forgetting something," she said, staring at Edward. They remaining staring at each other for a couple of minutes. "You're forgetting the Volturi, Bella." She turned to face me. "If you thought Carlisle was bad…"

Edward snapped into action mode. He grabbed the small purse I brought along. "Bella, we have to go. I'm not arguing with you."

"That's kidnapping," Jake said. "I get reprimanded for eavesdropping but kidnapping…"

"Very funny," Alice said, her tone sarcastic.

"Bella, you can write Charlie a quick note. Tell him you'll be back. Just write that you're fine," Edward said, handing me a pen and notebook from Charlie's bedside drawer.

"Bella, please," Alice said.

I looked at Charlie. "What if they hurt him?"

There was a moment of silence. The usual hustle of bustle of the hospital were slowing down around us.

"I'll stay with him," Jake said. "You go Bella. These Volturi people sound like bad news. Besides, you'll come back, right?" He looked at Edward and Alice. "When the coast is clear you'll bring her back. And you'll go."

Edward nodded. "Whatever Bella wants."

"You don't seem to be giving her much of a choice, buddy."

Edward remained silent.

"You were the one who told her everything," Jake continued.

"Jake, stop. I was the one who decided to write the article. No one else."

"We're wasting time," Alice said.

Jake touched my shoulder, and said, almost in a whisper. "Charlie will be fine. He'll understand. And we'll see each other soon."

Tears were welling up again. We hugged. And within second I was driving off with Edward and Alice. There was a constant pang in my chest. _How did everything get so bad, so fast?_ I asked myself. I couldn't help but feel like this was only the beginning, though. _Nothing seems simple anymore. And Alice and Edward were definitely hiding something._ I smiled inwardly. _High school newspapers. Who would've thought it could be such a catalyst?_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It's the first chapter with more than two or three characters in the room. I found it a bit tricky. But as always, it was fun writing. Hope you enjoyed it as well**


	15. Chapter 15 When it rains it pours

**Chapter 15 when it rains, it pours**

We were on our way to my house from the hospital. It was supposed to be a quick stop. I would have grabbed the essentials. Alice would have helped me pack. I would have been able to whisper a quick goodbye to Forks. And everyone would have been safe. But, as someone once said, life is what happens when you are making other plans. In this case, the Volturi happened.

And I've been replaying it in my head. The impossible things that happened. Most of all, I've been trying to convince myself that I am not insane. Did I really see it? The pained look in their eyes, as it spread throughout their whole bodies, taking shape in an excruciating convulsion. The raw shrieks, breathless and all-consuming. And the blonde girl's stare of death.

We'd been driving when the three figures appeared in the road. At first, I couldn't see them through the mist. But Edwards was already breaking, turning the car around. I saw fear in Alice's eyes though. A painful moan escaped from Rosalie. She said something that sounded like "Volturi." Emmett and Jasper, suddenly alert. The tires squealed as Edward stopped the car. He was getting out of car, addressing her as Jane. But she sneered. Then she stared. And then all hell broke loose. I couldn't think or breathe or even undo my seatbelt. The boy standing next to Jane was walking over to the car. The Cullen siblings were hollering under Jane's stare. I heard my own yells as I undid my seatbelt, hoping the get out before he reaches my car. But he appeared at my door in a matter of milliseconds. Before I could wrap my head around it, he yanked me out the car as I were a feather. I could still hear myself screaming as he ran, or flew, soared, to their car. I was caught in his steel grip, trying to see if Edward was ok. I was tossed into the trunk. And I gave in to the darkness as the car sped away.

 **A/N: Thanks for joining!**


	16. Chapter 16 The long and winding hallway

**Chapter 16 the long and winding hallway**

I didn't know whether the sun was out of not. The room they kept me in was not exactly what you'd describe as cozy. But there was a bed with a small lamp. It was cold, though. I had been awake for a while. It could have hours. Or only a couple of minutes. I think they have moved me to three different locations. My memory was cloudy. I was pretty sure they drugged me. _Easier to transport, I guess._ I was counting the bricks in the wall when the door opened. The young blonde girl was the door.

"Get up," she said.

"Jane?" I asked. "I think that's what Edward called you?"

She nodded. "Don't talk. Just follow me."

I got up from the bed, feeling self-conscious about the dirty clothes I had been wearing for who knows how many days. That thought soon disappeared when I exited the room into a long, winding hallway. The high ceiling and grey stone walls gave it an eerie vibe. It was suffocating quiet and only Jane's and my footsteps reverberated through the halls. We walked straight on to a big wooden door, and Jane opened it.

It was from some kind of medieval movie. Or Game of Thrones. Edward's description of the powerful Volturi had not done them justice. They were oozing authority, dressed in robes. And they were all staring at me with their very light brown eyes. They seemed stunned and amused at the same time.

"Bella!" one man chimed. He had a sharp chin and grinned at me. "Welcome. I'm Aro. To my right is Marcus. Left is Caius."

I swallowed, deciding that silence might be the best option.

"We have never invited a journalist into the big room before," he said. "They usually don't make it this far. But you…are intriguing."

"Intriguing?" I asked.

"Well, that article is of no consequence to us, really. It was published in a worthless high school newspaper. You sound like a madwoman. But we were in town anyway. And we heard about your little gift."

"My little gift?" I asked, visibly confused. _I assume he's not talking about my skills as a journalist._

Aro laughed, causing every hair on my back to rise. The hysterical noise coiled into my ears like a red, poisonous snake. I shivered.

"Bella, you don't know? You genuinely seem to not know…" He clapped his hands together. "You're not thinking of going into investigative journalism, are you? Because you'd be rather bad at that." He studied me from my head to my toes. "Should we tell her? Oh, let's. It'd be so much fun."

And right at that moment everything changed. The little pieces of reality I had to hold on to, shattered in an instant. Aro moved to the back of the room at the speed of light, picked up a wooden chair and crushed it with his hands, like it was a piece of paper. And small growl escaped his lips and he sneered as he spun around. Within second he was standing right in front of me, inches from my face. I was trying to control my breathing, wishing my heart would slow down.

"Why do you think Edward didn't tell you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why…how did you just do that?"

"Don't worry, darling Bella. Edward can also do that. That was nothing special." He smiled and reached out to touch me. His face fell. "But apparently you are. Something special," he added.

I was getting angry. Aro was speaking in circles. The other weird dudes were simply staring at us. And the mention of Edward's name seemed to snap me back to reality.

"What happened to Edward? And the others? Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine. They are apparently on their way here," he said. "But perhaps, before they come, we should start with the orientation."

"Orientation?"

"That was just a little taste, Bella. We can do much more. And we do."

"We?"

"You probably refer to us as vampires. We have other names. But vampire is the one that stuck."

"Vampires?" I asked, my voice skeptical.

"Yes," he said. "Fast, strong, drinking blood. Ring a bell?"

"Edward too?"

"All of them."

I blinked, trying to process. _Did he really just do all of that? And Jane did something to the Cullens… But no,_ I thought. _It's completely ridiculous."_

"You see, Bella, the reason you intrigue us, it because you seem immune…"

"Immune?"

"To our powers. As I said, some of us can do so much more. So when Jane couldn't use her power on your, we had to see for ourselves."

"Jane has a power?" I asked.

"You saw what she did to Edward and his siblings. She caused pain by looking at something. But you were hunky-dory. And just now, I touched you and couldn't see your thoughts." 

I nodded. _How could Edward hide this from me? I should have realized something was up. Even when he told me about his family, he was hesitant._

"Before your friends come to break up the party," Aro said, "we should get started with the party game!" He clapped his hands together again.

"What party game?" I asked, visions of my bludgeoned body on the stone floor flooding my mind.

"Instead of twenty question or jenga, it's a game where to simply choose. One choice makes you live. The other makes you die." He grinned, his eyes almost glowing. "Are you ready?"

I stared at the other vampires in the room, trying to convince myself that this is just a dream.

"I'm being nice today. I'll let you choose. Just because you are so special. You can choose to be turned. Or eaten."

"What?"

"Oh, and I should add the fine print. If you choose to be eaten, it includes your immediate family."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing your thoughts**


	17. Chapter 17 Again with the choices

**Chapter 17: Again with the choices**

" _I'm being nice today. I'll let you choose. Just because you are so special. You can choose to be turned. Or eaten."_

" _What?"_

" _Oh, and I should add the fine print. If you choose to be eaten, it includes your immediate family."_

The problem was laid out like a poison ivy maze, every step a bad idea. I felt myself itch all over, as the anger spread through me like a rash. I was mad at Aro and his little cult. I was mad at Edward for not telling me. But most of all, I was mad at myself for getting caught up in this.

"Turned or eaten?" I ask, hoping to buy some time. Hoping Edward might rush in.

"With eat, I mean you become our dinner," Aro said. "With turned I mean you become a vampire. Join the Volturi. Experience the most ultimate form of power. And hunger."

I laughed out loud. "I already pretty bad at being human, thanks."

Just as my laugh subsided, all the vampires' head snapped up towards the door. _I assume its spidey-sense-hearing,_ I thought. Aro clapped his hands together again. _And I assume Edward is here._

"You won't believe whose joining us, Bella?" he said. "It's Mr. Vampire for Forks. You must have so much to ask him. Just remember, asking a friend is not an option in tonight's episode."

The wooden doors opened and Edward walked in, followed by Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmet. He looked at me, studying me from head to toe.

"I'm okay," I mouthed.

He nodded, attempting a smile. He was paler than he'd ever been. _Vampire stress?_ I guessed, laughing inwardly. For a moment I had hoped that Edward would fix things. Either get me out without being turned into a vampire/dinner. Or to wake me up from this bizarre dream.

"Welcome, welcome everybody," Aro said. "Unfortunately, you missed the beginning of tonight's entertainment. But don't worry. It's about the get much, much better."

"Let her go. I'll stay." Edward stepped forward. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What's going on, Edward, Alice?" Emmet asked. "Care to share?"

"He wants Bella. He thinks she'd be gifted. Because our powers are useless against her," Edward said. He looked at me, smiling. "I can't read her mind either."

A small gasp escaped my mouth. _Read mind,_ I thought. _Well, I guess that's the one thing to be thankful for today. Edward doesn't know what's been going on in my mind._

"I don't see anything," Alice said.

"Focus," Edward said.

"You know it doesn't work that way, Edward," Alice said, gritting on her teeth.

"Show me, darling," Aro said. He walked towards Alice, his arms outstretched. He touched her cheek, and closed his eyes. A smile formed on his lips.

"How marvelous! Alice, you are wasting your talents in the little coven."

"What do you see?" I asked, unable to remain silent anymore.

"Alice sees the future," Aro said, his hand still on her cheek.

"Sort of," she said. "But I'm a bit foggy today. We haven't fed in a while."

"If Bella makes the right choice, we'll feast for a week," Aro said. He finally stepped away from Alice, his hand falling from her cheek. "Bella?" Everyone looked at me. Edward rushed to my side.

"I am so sorry," he said, his voice a mere whisper. "We were so close to getting away. I never thought they'd come," he explained.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have written the article. Edward, I-"

"Ad-break is over, folks," Aro said. "Bella, tick-tock-tick-tock."

"Alice," Edward said, his voice pleading. "Please, focus."

"What's so bad about me turning?" I ask. "I won't let the hurt my Dad. Or Jake." I shook my head. "There's no choice, Edward."

"Aro, she doesn't even know the inns and the outs yet. She knows bit and pieces," Edward said. "Just give her more time."

"A month," Alice said, alert all of a sudden. "She'll get a month to decide," Alice said.

Edward groaned, shaking his head. "I didn't want this for you," he said.

I frowned. "I don't understand what's going on…"

Alice dancing over to me, humming. "Bella, you'll choose, most likely, to become a vampire. But the Volturi will give you month to decide. That's what I see. But it's not set in stone."

"How is it a choice if you just told me?" I bit my lip.

My question was ignored as Aro moved closer to Bella again. This time, both his hands cupped her face. He closed his eyes again, his expression blissful. Aro laughed. "Bella, that's marvelous. I guess we'll unleash you for now. Human." He said that last word slowly, pausing on the n. "Let them go," he murmured.

Edward grabbed me and we exited the room. I looked back at Aro, wondering what exactly Alice showed him. _What other life-changing decisions do I make in the next month?_ I asked myself as I clung to Edward.

 **A/N: This fic is almost done! I am so excited about the last few chapters I'll be posting.**


	18. Chapter 18 Return to Forks

**Chapter 18: back to Forks**

Two weeks after the Volturi incident (Edward refers to it only as 'the incident') Charlie was finally released from the hospital. He was looking like his old self again, and only slightly grumpy about having to rest for another two weeks. Luckily, he was happy in front the television most of the time, hopped up on pain meds. And Alice volunteered to look after him when I couldn't. She and Charlie had gotten to be friends after his stint in the hospital. She volunteered at the hospital, reading to the patients. They both enjoyed John Grisham novels. Charlie wasn't liking Edward that much. But I was free to spend time with Edward, guilt-free, most of the time.

When I say "spend time with Edward" it includes, but is not limited to, staring at him, asking a gazillion questions about everything vampire-related, asking him about what Alice saw and kissing his gorgeous lips. He was only patient about the latter option. The vampire questions he answered most of the time. But he refused to share Alice's vision.

The Cullen-siblings were back in their house. Dr. Cullen had disappeared into thin air, leaving his many business operation in Forks without cash flow or a boss. Edward expected the Volturi will step in soon. "You can't leave the housewives without their drugs for too long," he said, grinning.

I was at the reservation as well, promising Charlie I'd stay out of trouble. Jake was being nice. But I knew it bothered him that I disappeared. And I can't tell him anything. He knows I'm lying. But I'm only protecting him.

Edward was in the kitchen, watching as I made soup for Charlie. It was his favorite – butternut, and my mouth was watering slightly. Alice was in the sitting room with Charlie, watching some kind of fishing-thing on the television.

"So, how long?" I ask.

"How long before what?" Edward was leaning against the counter.

"Before the Volturi wants to turn me. Exactly a month?"

"I though you agreed not to ask anymore, Bella."

"I know," I said, adding nutmeg to the soup mixture. "But that was two weeks ago. The month is almost up."

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this right now. I answered all your other questions. I showed you what we can do. I even stabbed myself to show you we bleed a little, then we heal. You agreed to pause for now."

"Unpause, please," I begged. "Am I really going to be like you?" I asked, my voice eager.

He sighed. "What Alice saw can change. And what about Charlie?"

"I'll manage," I said. "I told you. Charlie will be in Forks until he dies. We can visit."

"And when he notices you don't age"?

"We'll cross that bridge with make-up and wigs when we get to it."

Edward laughed. "Soup's ready," he said.

I took the soup to Charlie and helped myself to some.

"Want soup?" I asked Edward, grinning.

"No thanks."

I laughed as I sat down in the kitchen. "It's red-ish. You could pretend its deer blood." I took a sip of the hearty soup, wondering whether blood could taste this good. _Can I give up enjoying food?_ I thought.

"It's orange, Bella." Edward was smiling. "I ate this morning."

I nodded, knowing he doesn't like it when I ask about his hunting.

Alice sauntered in with Charlie's empty soup bowl, humming. "Charlie says thanks," she said, putting the bowl in the sink.

"We were just talking about your vision," I said.

"No, we weren't," Edward answered. "We agreed not too."

Alice laughed. "Edward's right Bella. It's bound to change. I never saw anything after that about you being a vampire."

"But I want too be a vampire."

"Then you'll have to find someone who'll change you," Alice said. "Edward has made us all swear not to. The other vampires were run out of town by the Volturi."

"Fine," I said, suddenly angry. "Then I guess you can go."

"You want us to leave?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said, folding my arms in front of me. "I'm hanging out with Jake today."

Alice shrugged. "I'll stay with Charlie for a bit. He's teaching me to play poker." She sauntered back to the living room.

"Bella, don't be mad. I am only doing this because I care."

"What about the Volturi?" I ask. "They will come when they have received no proof that I am a vampire. Or they'll come to do the job themselves."

"We will cross that bridge with make-up and wigs," he joked. "But if you want to go to Jacob, you can. I'll drop you off."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll drive myself. I am not in the mood for the stare-down you give each other."

Jake was covered in motor-oil and dirt when he emerged from his garage. My truck's mighty roar must have announced my unexpected arrival. He smiled when he saw me. _He's also pretty happy I'm alone,_ I thought.

"Bella!" he said, waving. "I would hug you, but I'm very dirty."

"It's okay," I said. "Thought I'd stop by. Charlie is asleep half the time."

"Come into the garage. I'll show you this motorcycle I'm fixing for someone. It's massive."

I spent the next few hours chilling with Jake as he took apart the inside of the motorcycle. We spoke mainly about Charlie and school, avoiding any Cullen-related topics. Especially the Volturi. I feel comfortable with Jake. But every now and then I'd think of Edward. Jake was also thinking of a special someone. Or so I think. He kept mentioning Steph, a girl

It was dark when Jacob finally stopped working, his stomach growling.

"Wanna eat with us tonight, Bella?" he asked. "It's pasta-night," he added.

I shook my head. "No, thanks, Jake. I should probably go see how Charlie's doing," I lied. _I'm going to Edward, to beg him to stay with me tonight._

"Maybe next time," Jake said. "Everybody misses you."

I smiled as I waved goodbye and got into my truck. The sky was threatening to break open any second. I drove towards Edward's house, always fearing I'd miss the clearing the into the woods that'll take me there. Thunder clapped from every direction and I was anxious to get there. _Maybe I should have let Edward pick me up,_ I thought.

He appeared out of nowhere. At first, I thought I was imagining things. But I hit the breaks anyway. I stopped inches from Carlisle Cullen's body. He was standing in the middle of the road. My breath was caught in my throat. _Should I even try to reach for my phone,_ I wondered. _He'd be quicker._ And he was. Carlisle yanked open the door of my truck. I yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked, as he grabbed me by the arm, dragging me out. The cold rain hit me like it was ice – it stole my breath. I couldn't see Carlisle clearly through the buckets of rain than poured every surface. Within seconds I was cold and soaked through. "Please, don't…don't hurt me," I managed to say, my teeth chattering. _Stupid Bella,_ I said. _Why do you only keep vampires around when your making soup?_ I wanted to kick myself.

"I heard some rumors," he said. He spoke slowly, with confidence. "Apparently you know everything. And the Volturi wants you. Well, the vampire-version of yourself."

His hand was still gripping my arm tightly.

"And I need a break, Bella. If I deliver you too them, a fresh-faced vampire…well…all will be forgiven. Of course, I'll only turn you right before I show them my gift."

I could only stand and stare. He had me locked in his iron-grip.

He kept on talking. "It's almost too easy. Imagine being able to live with the greatest family in the world. Bella, will you come willingly?"

I bit my lip, wondering if one good scream will summon Edward. But a small yelp escaped as I felt a small sting on my arm. Darkness followed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 The End

**Chapter 19 The end**

At first, after the sting, there was sudden paralyses. My knees gave under the sudden heaviness of my upper body. But then a wildfire spread from my arm, reaching every cell in my body within seconds. I felt combustible. It's sounding overly-dramatic, I know. But my body was aflame, my breath knocked out of me. I could hear voices somewhere in the distance. Maybe it was my own. For a moment I thought I heard Edward. Or maybe it was Carlisle. The pavement was hard underneath me, but cool and welcoming. It was late and the road was a ghost-town.

After, what felt like hours, it finally registered with me – Carlisle bit me. _On the arm?_ I thought, between my thriving and moaning. _He seems more like a neck-guy to me,_ I joked, hoping some dry humor might take my mind off the throbbing-thumb-feeling that was drumming through me.The pain was slowly subsiding. I heard wolves howling. Crickets. And then sometimes I could hear nothing except the venom eating my alive. Someone picked me up, minutes, maybe hours, later. The man was talking to me. I couldn't register what he was saying. I felt hot and cold, feverish and frostbitten. _FrostBITTEN, ha,_ I thought. The man laughed. _Did I say that out loud?_ I thought. I slipped back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, it was dusk. The fire had subsided. Or moved. To my throat. That was my first thought when I woke up. Thirst. Or hunger. Both. A searing, dry pain in my throat. And I knew exactly what I was craving. Blood.

I remained on the lumpy bed, staring at the ceiling, my senses alert. I heard a rustling. _Downstairs?_ I thought. A faint heartbeat. Steady breathing. Bacon. I could hear and smell it all. Blood. I could hear it pumping. I could almost taste it. The man was singing something. _Johnny Cash?_ I finally sat up, using every ounce of energy not to sprint downstairs to the potential breakfast (who was now cooking his own breakfast). _It won't be good manners to kill your host._ The room was small and sparsely furnished. I headed to the mirror which stood near the door.

For the first time in my life, honestly, I gasped at my own reflection. It's like everything was just right. I smiled, my vampire teeth showing. I heard the man come up the stairs, still singing Johnny Cash. _Should I hide?_ I thought. _What if I drink his blood instead of thanking him for picking me up from the middle of the road?_ But I stood frozen on the spot. _Definitely human,_ I though, as I heard the drumming of his heart.

The door opened and a small whelp escaped my lips. I sprang into his arms, tears welling in my eyes.

"Jake!" I said, my voice raspy. "Jake."

He made a wheezing noise. "You're crushing me, Bella."

"Sorry," I said, and stepped back. You look much better. I almost can't believe it," he said.

I smiled. _Does he know about vampires? I should play it safe. "_ I feel so much better, thanks."

I gulped, the fire still in my throat.

"Edward called. He'll pick you up soon."

"Edward?"

"You do remember him? Or did the fever obliterate your brain?"

I frowned. "Jake, I –" 

"It's ok. I know. About everything."

"How?"

"Edward showed up right after you left. He heard rumors that Carlisle was on his way to get you. I was with him when we found you."

"Where is he?" I asked, visions of Carlisle standing over Edward's broken body filling my mind.

"He went with Emmett to … take care of Carlisle. He's ok. He left last night. You've been out for about a week. Edward tried to suck the venom out. We actually didn't think you'd complete the transition."

"Why?"

"He said you didn't react like normal people in transition. You were in pain for the first few hours. After that you just slept. That's why he left you with me, a human."

"You mean Edward thinks I might be human?"

"Yes, he kept saying 'it's only a fever.' Denial, I think."

I laughed out loud.

"But he'll be back soon. Want some bacon? I left some for you"

I shook my head. "Bacon is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Oh," he said. "Blood."

"Sorry," I said.

"Of course you were galivanting with mafia-vampires," he said. "I shouldn't be surprised or mad even."

"It' all very … bizarre."

"Not to me actually," he said. Jake sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "The story's we hear on the res has a lot of this stuff in it."

"Oh," I said. "Are we on the ranch now?"

"Somewhere on it, yeah. A cabin no one really uses."

"Oh."

"So, what now, Bella?"

"What do you mean, 'what now?'"

"What happens now that you're a vampire?"

"I don't know. I'll order _being a vampire for dummies,_ asap."

Jake laughed. "I'm serious, though. Everything is changing now."

"I don't want to think of it now."

"You'll have to face the consequences."

"I didn't want this," I said, not believing myself. "The Volturi was going to turn me anyway."

Just then, a car pulled up outside. I listened for heart beats and breathing. Nothing. _Vampires,_ I thought. And then he called out to me. _It's Edward._

I was in his arms within milliseconds, faint drops of rain landing on my hair.

"You're." He said. "Bella." He took my face in his hands.

"Vampire," I said, laughing. He laughed too, his eyes glued to mine.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

I felt the searing in my throat, a painful tickle that was getting harder to ignore. "Yes," I said. "I think so."

"We'll go hunting. I'll show you. And we'll go away for a while. You and me." He laughed again, his eyes bright. "And we'll fix the thing with the Volturi. It'll be ok." He embraced me again. "My Bella," he said. Edward's face hovered near my own, taking in every detail of my face. His cool lips touched mine, and I melted into it. The dancing flames in my throat were long forgotten. His kiss was magic.

"You're still a mystery, Bella," he said. "I can't read your thoughts. But judging from that kiss, I think you're going be fine. Carlisle is dead. You're safe."

I smiled. "I don't want to leave. What about Charlie? School? Jake?"

"You need some time to adapt, Bella. The first few months are difficult." He looked towards the house. "You haven't killed Jake, have you?"

"No!" I said, punching him in the shoulder. He fell down, the loud landing waking a few birds in the surrounding trees. "Sorry!" I helped him up.

"It's okay. That's going to happen for a while," he said, grinning.

"Jake is fine," I said. "Eating, as usual."

"That's amazing, Bella."

"You have no faith in me?" I asked, joking. "Did you expect a massacre?" 

"That's what usually happens with newborns. But you're amazing. Look at you. My Bella."

The faint sun was glowing as it prepared to go down. We stared at the horizon, Edward's hands around me.

"Now we have forever," he whispered. "What did do to deserve blissful eternity with you?"

I smiled, taking in the moment. "I've been ready for this since I was born. I just didn't know it," I said. I turned to him, and took his face in my hands. "I have always been waiting for you to come and show me more." 

"I love you," he said, closing his eyes.

"And I love you," I said. "We'll figure it out." A wolf howled in the distance

And I knew, in my still heart, that we would. _A silly high school newspaper interview can turn into vampire-mafia-business and being kidnapped by vampire-royalty. But it can also bring love and hope and happiness. I was content. Besides, what other mysteries lies ahead? What other surprised is the world hiding from us? What else does the little town of Forks have in store?_ I held tightly to Edward, never wanting to let go.

The end.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I had so much fun writing my first fic. xoxo**


End file.
